Laissez tomber
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS court - Ca plane pour Van Pelt et Rigsby.


**Disclaimer **

Les personnages du mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.

**Commentaire**

Un petit texte qui s'insèrerait dans la chronologie de "En plein coeur".

Un petit texte sans prétention.

Enjoy!

* * *

Le bruit dans l'avion était épouvantable. Le coucou hurlait à la mort comme s'il vivait ses dernières heures et le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la cabine couvrait n'importe quelle pensée un tant soit peu raisonnable – celle de ne pas sauter par exemple.

Les vibrations n'avaient rien de plus rassurant. Pour avancer vers la petite porte ouverte sur le vide, il fallait maintenir un équilibre précaire, bras tendus et mains bien à plat sur les parois du plafond.

L'instructeur général essaya de couvrir le vacarme en faisant jouer de la voix.

- OK les gars ! Bienvenus dans le ciel des Barbades ! Steve et Alfred, ici, vont s'amarrer à vous… Mais on a déjà vu çà au sol !

Sous son casque et ses grosses lunettes, il criait. On pouvait voir sur son cou une veine se gonfler et se dégonfler. Il reprit.

- A partir de maintenant, ou vous acceptez de sauter, ou on rentre. Il n'y a pas de honte… mais il n'y a pas de juste milieu, ce n'est pas en plein vol qu'il va falloir changer d'avis… ok ? Fit-il en levant le pouce.

Rigsby était aux anges. Il leva son pouce et Steve se colla à lui en se gainant selon la procédure qu'ils avaient révisée.

Van Pelt regarda Rigsby et hésita avant de lever le pouce à son tour. Elle pensa que c'était une très mauvaise idée que de se jeter dans le vide pour le plaisir et de laisser sa vie entre les mains d'un type avec qui elle n'avait bu qu'un café.

- Grace, reprit l'instructeur. Je te vois hésitante : ou tu le sens, ou tu le sens pas… pas de problème… on connait tous ça la première fois…

- Non, ça va aller… je vais le faire ! Dit-elle en vérifiant les différentes boucles auxquelles elle avait accès.

Rigsby hurla de contentement. Flic, il connaissait les coups d'adrénaline mais c'était la première fois qu'une telle excitation était due à quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même décidé.

Avec Van Pelt, il avait pris deux billets pour la Barbade pour les vacances d'été. Mis en congés d'office. Ordre de Hightower (1).

A leur retour, il allait falloir expliquer leur bronzage commun… En attendant, il se promenait dans le ciel des Caraïbes, avec la femme qu'il aimait et, sous lui, la mer turquoise qui lui tendait les bras… enfin, il espérait atterrir sur le plancher des vaches tout de même… c'est ce qui était prévu, en tous cas…

Le pilote hurla quelque chose depuis son siège et l'inspecteur échangea des signes ésotériques avec Steve et Alfred.

Les drôles de bêtes à huit pattes qu'ils formaient s'avancèrent vers la porte.

Van Pelt cria à Rigsby.

- Wayne !

Steve et lui se tournèrent.

- Quoi ? Fit Rigsby avec un sourire.

- Si jamais… - Le vent et le bruit des moteurs couvrirent ce qu'elle dit -. … JE T'AIME !

- JE SAIS ! fit à son tour Rigsby en levant le pouce et avant de plonger avec Steve dans l'inconnu au son d'un « _Yipikaï_ ! ».

Van Pelt et Alfred suivirent de peu. Elle ne put réprimer un cri qui dura les 100 premiers mètres de sa descente.

Ils connurent toutes les sensations qu'on leur avait décrites : le vent qui fouette le visage, le tournis, la perte des repères, l'impression d'être porté par une force inconnue, la vitesse vertigineuse, puis le choc du parachute qui s'ouvre, l'aspiration vers le haut et enfin un sentiment de toute puissance lorsque volant au-dessus de l'eau et de l'île, ils profitèrent du plus beau des panoramas. Toutes les sensations puissance 1000.

Ils planèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver comme prévu sur une piste.

Au moment de l'atterrissage Steve rappela rapidos ses instructions pour éviter de finir les vacances avec une, voire deux jambes dans le plâtre.

Le contact avec le sol fut rude mais sans bobos.

Steve, une fois au sol, tira d'abord à lui le parachute tout en libérant Rigsby. Comme s'ils étaient sur un bateau, ils agrippèrent le voilage et de mouvements rapides, plus ou moins précis et coordonnés, le ramassèrent en un tas à leurs pieds.

Van Pelt et Alfred arrivèrent sans encombre. Elle était surexcitée, hurlant de bonheur. Ils procédèrent de la même façon que leurs compagnons.

Van Pelt sautait de joie. Elle embrassa sur la joue Alfred et courut vers Rigsby pour poser sur ses lèvres un baiser langoureux.

- On l'a fait ! On l'a fait ! Criait-elle.

Rigsby la regardait.

- Qu'est ce que tu es belle quand tu es heureuse !

Un 4x4 s'était avancé sur la piste, Steve et Alfred avaient rassemblé les parachutes et allaient les ranger dans le véhicule.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Steve.

- On arrive ! Fit Van Pelt. Tu sais quoi, Wayne ?

- Non… quoi ?

- J'ai faim…

Rigsby fut d'abord étonné puis il pensa que c'était là, vraiment, la femme de ses rêves.

* * *

(1) cf. En Plein Coeur


End file.
